The objective of this contract is to provide a resource to evaluate therapeutic agents/strategies and topical microbicides in SIV/SHIV macaque animal models. Study products for evaluation will be provided to the Contractor by the sponsor of the study product or through the NIAID. The Project Officer will select the studies to be performed, to include: [unreadable] Confirmation of efficacy of candidates/interventions that have proved promising in other animal models [unreadable] Proof-of-concept studies with the potential to advance development of an agent or strategy [unreadable] Evaluations that cannot be done in other animal models of HIV infection [unreadable] Development of new and improved SIV/SHIV macaque animal models [unreadable] In vitro assessment of efficacy and toxicity of therapeutic agents and microbicides in non-human primate and human cells